


Oh Daddy Don’t Stop

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony can’t keep his hands off of his boy. Even in front of his fellow Avengers.





	Oh Daddy Don’t Stop

It’s no secret that Tony Stark loves sex.

He’s a slut. A playboy. If he isn’t having sex, he’s either in his lab or on a mission somewhere.

That, of course, did not change just because he has a boyfriend. If anything, his 18 year old boyfriend makes his sex addiction so much worse.

Now, Tony Stark can get it up a couple times a day without any help at all. On a good day, maybe three times.

For anyone else, this would be magical. A nearly 50 year old man who can get it up multiple times a day? A 50 year old man who, even if he somehow can’t get it up, loves oral more than actual sex itself and will get you off any time you want? Wet dream come true.

Except, Peter Parker isn’t anyone else. He’s a teenager. Not only is he a teenager, he’s a mutant teenager.

Peter Parker’s ability to get it up puts Tony to shame.

Before they got together, Peter would jerk it at least five time a day, if not more. Everyone is just so hot, okay?! Plus, he spends almost all his free time being Spider-Man. Being Spider-Man gives him a lot of adrenaline. You know what adrenaline often leads to? Hard-ons.

Peter had tried to test how many times he could cum before his dick wouldn’t get hard anymore. He couldn’t- he passed out around 4 am, dick still hard, and a grand total of 27 orgasms to never mention to anyone ever.

Now, back to Tony. He can get it up 2, maybe 3 times a day, right? Well, how is he going to satisfy his boyfriend, who can cum 27 times in 6 hours, if he can only go three times?

Viagra.

That little blue pill is his best friend of all time. He can fuck his boy senseless with the help of his best friend.

Today, however, viagra might have possibly been a bad idea.

He fucked Peter for about an hour (ish—it was 4 orgasms anyway). And then Steve had called everyone to the communal living room.

Now, ever since they got over the whole ‘fight in an airport’ ordeal, things have been maybe slightly a little tiny bit tense. Captain America, the pseudo-leader he is, has been trying to fix this. With mandatory ‘team building exercises.’

Usually, it’s a bunch of touchy feely bull-crap that Tony doesn’t even pay attention to. It’s “I feel this” and “I think that”.

Gag.

So obviously, in the middle of sex with the perfect human being that is Peter Parker, Tony wanted to skip it.

No dice.

Steve forced everyone into the common room. Everyone took a seat. He started a lecture about ‘communication, not secrets’.

Peter climbed into Tony’s lap. At first, no one paid them any attention. But then Peter unzipped Tony’s pants and lowered his own sweatpants, starting where they left off in the bedroom.

Now, Tony Stark is no stranger to having sex in front of other people. Orgies and an exhibition kink will do that to a man. He has never, however, had sex in front of his team before.

It’s… well, it’s more interesting than the meeting. That’s for sure.

Peter had been trying to keep subtle. As if people wouldn’t notice him fucking himself on Tony’s cock.

But Tony was pissed off that Steve had interrupted him before. So, he grabs onto Peter’s hips and holds him still, then drives up I to him as hard as he can.

Suddenly Steve stops talking, and the only sounds in the room are the very loud skin-on-skin every time Tony and Peter’s hips meet, the wet sound of Peter’s fucked out hole getting rammed into, and the sudden screams Peter yells out about ‘oh my god daddy, you- can’t- ohhhh daddy wait- daddy yes, oh don’t stop, ‘m gonna cum daddy-‘

Needless to say… Steve decided never to interrupt the couple again.


End file.
